


Bath Time

by InterruptingMoose



Series: Random Michifer Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff and Mush, Lucifer in a bathtub, M/M, bad titles, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home from work late and finds Lucifer in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Michael quietly walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Lucifer. They were meant to do something special that night, but something had crept up in work and Michael completely forgot about it.

He sighed, hanging up his jacket and loosening his tie. "Lucifer?" He called out into the empty apartment. Michael listened carefully for an response, there was none. However, he could hear quiet music drifting from the bathroom, where a sliver of light was visible through the door.

Michael walked towards the bathroom, rolling up his sleeves. He listened to through the door, he could hear the music properly now as well as water sloshing around.

He took a deep breath, pushing the bathroom door open. He stepped inside of the room and was greeted with Lucifer in a bathtub that was full of bubbles, surrounded by candles.

Michael bit his lip. "Hi." He greeted and Lucifer folded his arms across his chest.

"Why are you in the bath?" Michael asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Apparently, it helps people relax." Lucifer said.

"Does it?" Michael asked, running his hand through the bubbles and foam. Lucifer shrugged, looking anywhere but at Michael.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Michael said and Lucifer's eyes flickered at him then back at the wall. "Something came up in work and I got distracted." He admitted.

"Something always seems to come up in work, Michael." Lucifer said and Michael hung his head in shame.

"I know." Michael replied. "And that's why I plan on quitting." He said, looking up at Lucifer, who's eyes widened.

"Michael, you can't quit your job for me." Lucifer told him, shaking his head.

"Yes, I can." Michael said. "And anyway, I don't even like it there. It's boring, it stresses me out, and most important of all, it doesn't let me spend time with my boyfriend, who deserves so much better." Michael finished, a small smile on his face. "You're the most important thing in my life, Luce, and I love-" Before Michael could finish his sentence, Lucifer grabbed Michael, dragging him into the water.

"Lucifer!" Michael scolded, but couldn't help but laugh when Lucifer began to kiss him all over his face. "Oh my god, you're naked!" 

"I love you, too, Michael." Lucifer grinned down at his boyfriend, who's suit was now soaking wet, his hair was disheveled and he was covered in bubbles.

Michael pulled him into a kiss, grinning. "You know that this is my best suit." 

The two men sat in the bathtub, one completely naked, the other in a soaking wet suit, and they didn't even bother to scold Gabriel when he came into the bathroom without knocking and ran back out, screaming about kinks.


End file.
